


Day 1: Mission Hook-Up

by Anannua



Series: Poly Week 2020 [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alcohol, Bisexuality, Crushes, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27333562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anannua/pseuds/Anannua
Summary: Part of Poly Week 2020Rin, Kakashi, and Obito need to relax on a difficult mission.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Nohara Rin/Uchiha Obito
Series: Poly Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995736
Comments: 10
Kudos: 47





	Day 1: Mission Hook-Up

It’s been four weeks and Kakashi is beginning to worry because it’s cutting it very close.

They’re supposed to have completed the mission but their target is stubbornly refusing to cooperate peacefully at every turn. Minato-sensei gave them five weeks tops to try a non-violent solution. Negotiations have been fruitless and the clan heads are so full of themselves because they know they’re the ones holding all the cards. It’s been driving Obito up the walls. Not to mention there’s only so far Rin’s patience stretches.

The fact that the Hokage’s team came without the Hokage set the tone for their initial conversation and it’s been downhill ever since. Everyone’s patience has run thin by now. It only takes a messenger scroll dropped by a hawk to set Obito off again, angry blustering that gets his chakra flaring high enough for civilians to take notice. Kakashi knows they need something, need to take the edge off, and puts his foot down.

It takes help from Rin to wrangle Obito into better behavior. He’s so surly, sour about the entire thing and how it’ll affect their record but Kakashi mentions drinks, and the space they still have in the budget since they’ve been frugal up till now.

It’s just Rin then that needs convincing to come down to the bars with them, to play civilian for the night and just let loose.

+

They arrive at midnight and order something local, bubbly and dry.

Rin takes the first long sip and Kakashi watches the way Obito watches her in turn, those fathomless black eyes zeroed in on the curve of her lips, the line of her jaw in an obvious way.

Perhaps, he thinks as he takes his own drink, tonight they can resolve that lingering hesitation.

The night rolls on and the drinks roll in. Rin’s tolerance is pretty impressive. She takes six shots before there’s a rosy pink to her cheeks. She teases Obito, who has been nursing the same beer all night long, though he takes it well enough, ribbing her right back through his blustering and red cheeks. Kakashi says little and sips frequently enough. He’s supposed to relax, too, though a part of him is irritated watching the easy way his teammates talk. Rin has always been there for Obito. She’s known him longer, has inside jokes with him, knows his family where Kakashi is just someone who he runs with. Kakashi knows his body and capabilities in battle, how much Obito can take before he’s useless on the field where Rin knows him in a different way. He can see how it could flip, the light and easy way they talk to each other, leaning close to whisper conspiratorially behind his back right in front of his face, like he doesn’t even matter.

The thought hurts, so he throws back the rest of his whisky to feel a different kind of sting.

It’s not like he’s been blind to it for years. He’s known full well the way Obito has watched Rin, and the way Rin has watched him. There’s nothing for it though because it’ll only end in resentment. Better Rin stop looking his way and let Obito make her happy.

“Where are you going?”

“Rin’s cup is empty,” Kakashi says shortly, standing and making for the bar. There he flags down the bar tender and makes his order. Maybe with something a little stronger in his veins it won’t feel so bitter watching them sit closer and closer together.

His own drink comes up first and Kakashi takes it in a single pull, eager to have the affects of alcohol, ready to sacrifice the flavor. It isn’t like a drug though. It takes time to take affect. So when there’s a warmth pressing into his lower back he’s not drunk enough to allow it.

“Rin’s at the table.”

“I know,” Obito rumbles, low in his chest, barely audible over the music. Somehow the tone makes Kakashi look up, right in time to catch the look in his teammate’s gaze.

“I _know_ Rin’s at the table.”

The hand on his lower back stays.

Kakashi’s next breath in tells him Obito hasn’t hardly drank a thing. And yet the hand stays put.

He feels himself blink because he isn’t stupid, and Obito is being his usual obvious self.

Resentment shrivels up in his chest, replaced by a swell of hope, and then crushed in the same instant because he spots Rin at the table they’ve left.

“Rin’s at the table,” Kakashi repeats, alcohol making his cheeks warm (it can’t be because Obito is standing so close, holding the small of his back in a grip he can’t escape).

Obito cocks an eyebrow and tilts his head.

“Rin is at the table. I was, too. And you should be there with us.”

The way he says it is an _invitation_.

Kakashi stares.

Obito knocks their foreheads together, in closer than he’s ever been, and stares hard right back.

“Kakashi. You should be there _with us_.”

He can’t be talking about what Kakashi knows he is.

A little laugh comes up out of Obito like he can’t help it.

“You’re such a stubborn prick,” he hears, and then feels, because Obito has leaned in the rest of the way, and Kakashi suddenly is intimately acquainted with the taste of his drink.

There’s a quiet gasp across the room that snags his ear.

_Rin is watching._

Rin is watching so Kakashi tries to push away but Obito pushes in, relentless, unavoidable, determined to make his appeal heard. Kakashi could shove him off with chakra but without it he has to come to grips with the reality: Obito has more muscle than him, and is easily keeping him right where he’s wanted.

He’s wanted.

Kakashi’s brain gets stuck on that thought and his mouth drops open, for Obito’s tongue to sweep in.

A subtle clink of glass tells him their drink has arrived.

Kakashi is sure they don’t need it, but Obito pulls back to snag it, for Rin, who is staring at them from across the room with an unreadable expression. The arms around him unwind. Kakashi has to grip the bar suddenly as the support leaves him and he’s faced with the reality that his knees went weak for the feeling of Obito holding him and.

And for the taste of his lips.

Those black eyes beckon and Kakashi follows a little helplessly. Has he been put under some foreign jutsu? He’s never so easily swayed by drink alone, yet he’s stumbling across the room to join Rin and Obito at the table. He feels naked under the gaze that greets him, Rin’s silence flaying him as he comes back from the bar. He feels like he’s broken some unspoken rule between them except he wasn’t the one who made the first move. And never had he ever seen Obito look his way once… or had he been too busy watching Rin watch him to see Obito also looking?

Had Obito been looking his way all this time? The thought makes his head spin faster than the whiskey.

“Welcome back,” Rin monotones, one eyebrow cocked and a coy smile pulling at those pretty lips. “I see you brought me a drink.”

“Something to wet your lips,” Obito agrees in that low timbre that makes Kakashi’s skin race with gooseflesh. He’s aware of the energy at the table, the way Rin’s eyes track him as she accepts the drink Obito hands her, the way she doesn’t blink as she takes the shot in a single go and licks her lips, glistening in the low lights.

He’s only aware he’s leaning in when the pressure at his back abates.

By then there’s a pressure pulling him in and it’s too late to try and escape them.

Then he’s very aware of the scent of her, and the lingering zing of alcohol on her tongue, and he feels too many things at once to categorize a single emotion beyond the swell of arousal in his groin as Rin sighs against him.

A quiet gulping across the table tells him Obito is finishing his beer finally.

“I think we should go back to our room.”

“ _We_ ,” he manages to say, but it’s futile. Between his teammates he’s lost.

Obito pushes, Rin pulls, and Kakashi feels himself swept up in their tide. They leave the table behind and don’t stumble once.

+

All he can hear is the fading pound of the bar’s music in his ears, mind numbed by surprise not alcohol, because two sets of hands are guiding him back to the room they’re sharing at the hotel. Together they shepherd him forward until the darkness of their room accepts the three of them.

Then he’s the one to watch as Obito takes Rin in both arms the way he’s always wanted to and completes the circle.

He’d expected jealousy, thinking of his teammates together without him, but Kakashi feels only a rush of desire. He can’t look away from how Obito holds her tightly against his body. Rin cleaves right back, the perfect shape to fold against Obito’s front, chest heaving a pleased sigh as Obito tips her backwards ever so slightly. They look so good together. It doesn’t make him jealous. It makes him hot to watch them come together like this.

And then they come apart, and they come for him, together.

Kakashi is still disbelieving even as he lives it. It’s happening to him. He’s being drawn in between them and it looked perfect to his eyes but he can tell as Obito’s strong chest supports his back, as Rin’s chest fits against his front, that there was a space for him here all along. He’d only been blind to it out of selfishness. Or stupidity.

He doesn’t tell them to stop, so they don’t, and Kakashi gasps as they descend hungrily.

Obito grinds against him in a slow roll, obvious arousal rocking up against the back of his thigh through both their jounin slacks. Rin nips at his neck and presses her advantage against him, those full breasts dragging over him in a delightful path. He’s too caught off guard to react at first and it reads a little like rejection. They slow down their attack when there’s no response, hands faltering at his side and he doesn’t want that, so he forces his voice to work and mutters encouragement, leaning backwards and forwards at once, into Obito, against Rin.

Both of them.

“Don’t…” Kakashi licks his lips. His pale face feels red hot and he has to speak up so they can hear him over the pounding of his heart. “Don’t stop.”

“Yeah?”

“Kakashi.”

Kakashi is too turned on to talk, instead answering by grabbing Rin and dragging her close, by rocking his hips back to meet Obito’s. He asks with his body, says the things that won’t make it up past his lips, busy relearning the shape of Rin’s cheek.

There’s lips at his neck, scorching, and it makes him gasp into Rin’s skin. A sound of frustration follows, a complaint about too many layers, and then there’s hands tugging at his vest, his shirt, and Rin is leaning back to shimmy out of her shirt. She falls back against the bed and Kakashi is helplessly caught in her gravity, pulled down into the pillowy embrace of her bare chest. Slim arms wrap him up, keep him there as the sound of Obito’s shirt falls heavy on the bed. Two hands press against his lower back, shoving him firmly up against Rin’s body beneath him, and they shudder as Obito drags his hot palms down, down over Kakashi’s body to his ass.

“Still too much. Take these off.”

“Take them off yourself,” Kakashi shoots back, “I’m helping Rin.”

“Oh? _Oh_ ,” Obito murmurs, stopping to enjoy the sight of Rin stripping beneath their silver-haired partner, pants coming down over beautiful toned thighs, sleek muscle and skin and pretty cotton panties. There’s a soft groan from them both as Rin’s fingers play with the edge of her underwear before she hooks her fingers in the elastic to draw it off.

“Fuck. Oh. Fuck. Rin?” His mouth is watering. “Rin, may I…”

Obito behind him makes a strangled sound as Kakashi’s voice fails him and he has to ask with his mouth on her thigh, tracing an unsubtle path down towards the heat of her, where he wants to taste.

“Yes,” she chants, hips shaking as Kakashi mouthes her bare skin, “Oh, please, yes, _Kakashi_!”

He’s aware of Obito in the back of his mind but the front is totally devoted to licking in long slow strokes to get the taste of Rin so thoroughly he’ll never go back. Kakashi goes slow, gets a feel for the technique with clumsy eagerness, and reads her by the noises she makes on her back, giving up gasps and groans in response to the moves he makes. They call him a genius for a reason. It isn’t long before he knows her and everything she likes or doesn’t want. Little murmurs from behind encourage him, too, Obito watching them writhe on the bed with Rin’s hands fisted in his silver locks to ride it out. He takes his teammate’s advice and makes use of his hands, to Rin’s delight, and Obito’s satisfaction: they’re both eating up her every cry of pleasure.

Then there are hands hooking in his pants, and Kakashi jerks up off her, glancing back in alarm.

Obito watches him right back, eyes lust-drunk and asking permission.

Kakashi shudders under that gaze.

The heavy sound of their breathing fills up a tensely strung silence before he slowly agrees with his eyes.

Obito sees it and finishes pulling his pants down as Kakashi returns to making Rin sing for them. It’s impossible to focus though, with Obito quietly stripping him, baring him on the bed between them, the sound of fabric sliding over flesh the second loudest sound in the room. Rin’s cries of pleasure still ring the loudest, sharp and heavenly in the air.

“Oh… oh! Oh, gods, just like that… just like, ah, _ah_! Kakashi!”

“Right here?”

She twists as he strokes against her with a single digit, finger gliding over her glistening folds, teasing and slow. But she pulls away when he goes to dip in, and Kakashi takes her body’s cue very seriously, stopping and looking up for instruction.

Rin’s eyes are fixed on a point behind him. On Obito.

Before he can get out of the way Obito is coming in over his shoulder, is crushing Kakashi between them as he careens into Rin’s expectant look and kisses her waiting mouth. Something jabs his ribs, that same warm pressure, slightly damp and stunningly big. Kakashi has to look down to see it for himself.

There’s a shout that breaks their kiss. Rin is startled twice, once by the sound, and again by the sight of Kakashi sliding Obito’s cock into his open mouth.

She watches with crimson cheeks as Kakashi makes Obito _writhe_ for his touch.

Obito is the loudest of them all. It translates into the bedroom, too, apparently: he cries out for every little touch, body jolting as Kakashi sucks him down, groaning low in his chest and scrambling to avoid crushing Rin beneath the both of them.

“Fuck, _fuck_ , Kakashi. Kakashi? Oh. Ah! Ahhh, nnn, guh. Fuck. You, _ah_ , you bastard, I was…”

His tirade gets drawn into a long moan as Kakashi starts to bob his head. Rin can’t look away from the sight. Kakashi’s mouth is still glistening with her own slick and now it’s shining, covered in spit and Obito, and it looks so much better than anything she’s imagined before. That and the sight of Obito slowly fucking Kakashi’s mouth lights a fire in her guts.

She wants it, too.

Obito yelps as his hand gets dragged down between her legs, then his head drops like a ton of bricks as Rin slides a finger up inside where it feels like a furnace, molten heat surrounding his finger on all sides. A whine escapes as his teammates try and kill him, a deadly combo, Kakashi’s mouth and Rin’s cunt burning him up. He’s going to catch fire.

Clumsily they fumble together, all three of them. There’s no coordination or grace, no pattern to what happens next. It’s all guesswork and a stroke of luck. Obito’s muttering is like a reward to their ears, the way he can’t keep from cussing and the involuntary jerk of his hips, of his finger to get deeper in, to get closer to the heat of them both. It’s so much.

“Fuck, I’m gonna, Kakashi, Kakashi, Rin, I, _ah_!”

The shift in his voice is enough warning. Kakashi pulls back and uses his hand just in time for Obito to cum with a wail, body shuddering and Rin shrieking as his finger fucks in deep, twisting, filling her up. He pulls back, murmuring apologies and she swats him for it.

“Don’t stop! Obito!”

“‘M sorry,” he groans, flipping up onto his knees and kissing Rin’s skin at her hip. “Sorry. I won’t stop.”

Kakashi wipes his hand off before rolling up on his own to join Obito. Together the two of them fit somehow between her thighs, pressed open wide against the sheets of the bed. Then Kakashi pushes up with a finger of his own, right along side Obito, and Rin’s entire body arcs off the bed as they fuck in together.

The slide of their fingers feels better than anything she’s done on her own. Rin’s mind becomes a puddle as they take turns fucking in, stroking slow at first to find the rhythm that suits all three of them. All three of them are here, pursuing Rin’s pleasure, Kakashi and Obito both. It floats across her consciousness and Rin grips the sheets to have something to cling to.

She can’t hold on hard enough. The push and pull motion rolls through her, shakes away the last string of reluctance and Rin lets go.

Two sets of eyes watch Rin take her pleasure unblinking, mesmerized by the way her body moves, by the curse on her tongue and the way her hips twist, rocking down helplessly to take them in deeper, together, as her walls clamp down. She’s a vision like this. Obito’s eyes flicker to the Sharingan and he’s recording her, memorizing her. Kakashi’s look is no less intense. They’re committing her to memory.

“Rin.”

“Rin,” she hears, and two sets of lips descend on her skin to guide her through it.

Kakashi’s mouth shocks her with how hot he is. Obito she expected. She’s known. She’s not blind. But she never expected to have them at the same time like this and it catches her off guard. Two mouthes pass over her again and again, kisses tracing along the planes of her shoulder, her chest, her belly and cheek, until it tickles. Their touch.

Then they meet, and Kakashi’s startled sound gets sucked down Obito’s open mouth.

Rin watches them kiss over her stomach in wonder. Kakashi still looks shocked as he leans in to the touch, like he can’t get over his disbelief, even as his tongue sweeps out over Obito’s bottom lip. Obito presses in closer, seeks to deepen the kiss, one hand still swept up against the curve of Rin’s breast, his other supporting them against the sheets, and Rin can feel his smug satisfaction as Kakashi finally groans against him, open and wanting.

He wants them both.

It shocked her to see, back in the bar, but it’s so clear, as all things are with their Uchiha teammate. Obito has never made a mystery of himself. He wants, and it shows, and _they know._

Kakashi’s breathing is the loudest sound in the room as Obito rolls up and off Rin to pin him. It comes in terse little gasps before stretching out in surrender as Kakashi goes pliant beneath Obito’s body, relaxing as much as he’s able into the weight that settles across his hips, grinding them together. Rin’s eyes are upon them as they rock in a rhythm. Obito slots their erections together, side by side. She’s mesmerized by the movement of their muscles, the beautiful bend to Obito’s back and the long planes of Kakashi’s thighs as he lets Obito between them. It’s a show of vulnerability and trust to let Obito take the lead in this when Kakashi has lead their team for so long.

Watching Kakashi give up control to their teammate, trusting Obito with his pleasure, makes Rin shiver.

It’s not the alcohol, Kakashi thinks as Obito murmurs his name over and over again, fitting their bodies together on the sheets as though he’s done it a thousand times. He hasn’t had enough to drink to confuse them, Kakashi and Rin. Obito wants this, with him, with her, wants both of them just the same. He’s proven it side by side with Kakashi and he’s proving it again. It’s not a sudden outrageous drunken fantasy come to life. It’s just Obito, finally asking for what he wants from both of them.

Obito wants both of them.

Kakashi is still hung up on that fact, even as Obito rocks against him, grips their cocks with fingers slick from Rin’s pussy, from making her come on their hands.

Obito wants him and Rin, together, not one more than the other. He wants them both.

_And so does he._

It’s enough to overwhelm him.

Rin watches Kakashi sob Obito’s name, watches him bury his face when he cums, losing control under Obito with a desperate sound, turning away to hide his face. Obito lets him, comes in close to give Kakashi the shelter of his shoulder because it’s still too soon, still too new and he can’t bare that part of himself yet. They haven’t earned it. But they will.

Obito murmurs back, apologies as he takes his own pleasure right along side Kakashi’s spent cock, rutting down hard against Kakashi’s abs and crushing him against the bed when he cums a second time. The mess joins Kakashi’s on their bare bodies. Then all Obito’s strength is spent and he collapses down against the bed, joining Kakashi’s body on the sheets.

The sound of their breathing is cut by Rin sliding down to join them. Kakashi doesn’t have a defense as she slides up against his body, the swell of her breast sending shocks of arousal stinging through him. It still amazes him that she’s here, naked beside him, and that they’re not alone. The heat of Obito against his back is alarming, how eager he feels to fall into it. It feels too intimate. Too close. The beating of their hearts race just beneath the surface. Kakashi goes red to feel their rhythm matching his own.

Two sets of hands descend as he tries to roll up and away.

“Don’t you fucking dare.”

“Kakashi. Stay.”

He doesn’t say anything at first, regret trying to douse his afterglow. What have they done? What has he let happen? They drank too much. He should never have let them drag him back to a bed. How will this affect their team dynamics? Now Rin won’t stop looking his way for sure. And Obito, what of his feelings for Rin? For the obvious affection he has for Kakashi? He has no idea to deal with the thoughts in his head, a maelstrom of emotions threatening his heart. Kakashi shakes his head.

It’s unreal.

There’s no way they make this work. It’s better if he leaves now, except Obito’s fingers are a vice around his arm. Except the press of Rin’s hand on his back weighs more than he can bear. She wants to keep him there, wants him to come back.

_They want him._

He’s still shaking his head even as they draw him back in.

Rin hushes him as terror grips his throat, worries right on his lips. She soothes the fear in his heart with a gentle touch. He wonders how she can be so sure as Rin tucks his bangs back out of his eyes. There’s certainty in her gaze though as she looks back at him.

“Don’t run away from this,” he hears as Rin pulls him closer, hands framing his face so he can’t hide his eyes or look away. “It’s real.”

“You’ve had more than me,” he argues, doubt lingering in his heart. “Rin? What are we doing?”

Her smile shocks him.

“We’re doing this. Together.”

“All of us,” he hears from over his shoulder, that same voice that’s annoyed the hell out of him for years.

“Doing _what_ ,” Kakashi repeats, like the answer will solidify the ground under his legs. He can hear the fear in his own voice. He’s afraid of the answer and at the same time he has to know.

What are they now?

“Doing this,” Obito murmurs into his skin, lips pressed right against the sheen of sweat at the nape of his neck, words sweet and soothing, confident and calm. “Hey. Try to panic less. It’s alright.”

“We’ve got you,” Rin agrees, and Kakashi lets himself believe it.

+

They get back to Konoha and report in. Namikaze Minato can’t hide his smile as they report their failure, which makes Kakashi confused.

“Did you hear, Sensei? The mission wasn’t a success.”

“Oh? Never mind that,” Minato says amicably, waving a hand. “If they can’t be persuaded we’ll find another way. I’d much rather hear about this.”

Before Kakashi can ask for clarification, both Obito and Rin have stepped forward, to take up all the space on either side of him. They flood his face with warmth, coming up unabashed to box him in between them, right in front of their old squad leader, who looks _far too delighted_ at Kakashi’s embarrassment.

It’s all he can do to grumpily fling the missions scroll straight at their Sensei’s smiling face.


End file.
